


It's A Date

by biqueuerious



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biqueuerious/pseuds/biqueuerious
Summary: You just gotta love your neighbors.





	1. Chapter 1

Spring semesters never started out warm. Of course no one expects it to, but was it too much to ask for a working radiator? Ryan sighed and threw yet another comforter on his bed. Two weeks into the semester and he still hasn't found someone to come fix it, for a reasonable price at least. He considered watching a YouTube tutorial, but figured if he screwed up there'd be a higher price to pay.

Regardless, the cold wasn't the only thing keeping Ryan up most nights. Music and the constant chanting of his neighbors' daily parties kept him livid. Studying and rest fell off the charts, so much so he actually started to hang around campus libraries. Horrible, everything about his second year was turning out to be horrible.

So he was thankful for tonight. Evidently his rowdy neighbors had elected to go out instead. How they would manage was beyond him, unless they had fake IDs or older friends, there was no way a bunch of sophomores were getting into bars around here. Didn't matter, Ryan settled into the first peaceful night since he moved into this apartment. It was pure bliss.

For about two hours.

Gentle scratching stirred Ryan from his sleep. It took every ounce of his effort to drag himself out of bed. But he knew if he didn’t check he'd probably regret it. He whispered a string of obscenities as he fumbled in the dark, tripping over the clothes he shed in a haste to get comfortable. His peaceful night ruined. His sleep was canceled abruptly. Whoever the hell it was he was going to bash their head in.

His old high school baseball bat rested behind his bedroom door. He moved for it, sluggish but cautious, and began navigating the unfamiliar corners of his apartment. With his grip tightening around the bat, he approached the front door. Just as he readied his stance the lock clicked, the door swung open, and the bright hall lights blinded him.

A man fell with a heavy thud at his feet.

It takes a few blinks to adjust, but Ryan concluded he wasn't dreaming. Someone definitely just broke into his apartment, and was now out cold on his floor. Ryan tapped the end of his bat against the man's temple. No response. After a deep sigh, Ryan gently stepped over the man and reached to close the door.

Again, his better judgement warned him to take action. As quietly as possible, he gathered what bed sheets he could spare and bound the intruder's wrists. Instead of leaving him where he fell, Ryan dragged him upright and leaned him against an armchair. Despite his reluctance, he made himself comfortable on the couch for the night, a stride's distance from the man and the bat tucked behind his back, should anything else happen. Maybe he could catch a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

 

Just past dawn Ryan stretched awake. For a second he had forgotten about last night and was startled by the man across from him. But he was still unresponsive to Ryan's touch.

Quietly, Ryan trudged to the kitchen and filled a cup with ice water. He felt sorry really, but he had better things to do than baby sit a grown man. Besides he wanted answers.

"Wake the fuck up," he muttered, pouring the water on top of the man's head.

Immediately the intruder gasped and wriggled against his bonds. "Hey, hey! What the fuck dude?" He shook the water away like a dog, flinging ice cubes onto the rug. "Who the fuck tied me up? Who the hell are you?"

" _Me?!_ " Ryan gasped, appalled at the accusatory tone. "You're in _my_ apartment! Who the hell are you?!"

The man blinked as the shock settled. He took a second to look around before a slight chuckle rose in his chest, which quickly turned into a booming laugh. "Whoa! Oh shit I am so, _so sorry..._ ," he said between chuckles. "I'm Jeremy, I just moved in next door." He fidgeted around the binds on his wrist. "Did I... break in here?"

Ryan quirked a brow. "Yes,” he sighed, setting the empty cup on the coffee table. "Next door huh? In 307? So you're the rowdy neighbor that's been blasting music every night..." Ryan mumbled.

"That would be me!" Jeremy grinned. "Sorry about that I guess... mind undoing these?" He shimmied around to present his wrists.

Hesitantly, Ryan undid the binds and helped Jeremy up.

"Thanks. So what's the damage on the lock?" he asks, stretching his stiff muscles.

Ryan moved to inspect the handle. After giving it a couple turns he smirked, "You picked this? Drunk?"

"I mean... I guess I did," Jeremy shrugged. "Well if it's not broken then, you still going to call the cops on me?" he asked with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Heh," Ryan chuckled, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the door. "Why? You got a record?"

Jeremy pressed his lips thin. "Why should I let you know?" he said defensively.

"Hmm, well I ask because I wouldn't believe it. You don't look the type to survive prison, y'know, being so... small."

Jeremy straightened his stance and puffed out his chest. "First of all how dare you," he raised his voice, "I am perfectly fine-, my doctor says it's normal! And how do I know, quite frankly, than you and everyone else aren't just freakishly tall? Hm?" He jabbed his finger into Ryan's chest, which was heaving from suppressed giggles. "I'm-... I don't have to take this from you."

Jeremy stormed past Ryan and threw open the door. "Wait, wait," Ryan called between breaths. "I can't just let you go, you owe me!"

"Owe you?!" cried Jeremy, turning abruptly on his heel. "It was a mistake! And I didn’t break anything," he crossed his arms. "Owe you my ass...," he mumbled.

Ryan quirked a brow and chuckled. "Interesting offer, at least take me to dinner first."

The two stood still in the doorway, awkwardly silent and slightly embarrassed. Ryan shuffled and brought a hand behind his neck. "It... that was a joke..."

"It’s cold as hell in your apartment,” Jeremy mumbled after a beat. “Your radiator broken or something?" he asked. Ryan gave a short nod. "Well… how about I come by Sunday to fix it? Deal?" He sheepishly extended a hand towards Ryan.

He looked at it before shaking. "It's a date."

"Don't-," Jeremy shook his head and turned to walk away. "Don't say that."

Ryan watched him walk next door. "No loud party tonight alright?" he called. Jeremy waved a hand in response and closed the door behind himself.

* * *

 

Sunday came quicker than expected. Ryan was just coming back from lunch when the door to apartment 307 swung open. "Afternoon" Jeremy called as he walked over, tool box in hand.

"Hey there," Ryan responded. He unlocked the door to his own apartment and let Jeremy in ahead of him. "Need anything?"

"Nope. Got all my tools right here, thanks," Jeremy set the box down next to the radiator and got to work.

Once Ryan locked up and set his bag aside he joined Jeremy's company. "So... what do you study here?" He asked, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Drawing and animation," Jeremy said. "How about you?"

"Theater," Ryan said smugly.

Jeremy shot him a look over the shoulder. "Of course," he mumbled. "Drama queen."

Ryan chuckled, "Drama queen? Says the wild drunk that busted into my apartment," he shook his head and flopped into the armchair nearby. "So where did you learn to do that hm? Pick locks I mean."

"Well," Jeremy hesitated, "honestly... I got locked out a lot freshman year. Pompous ass roommate in my double didn't like me very much so he'd steal my keys. After I learned it, it never stopped being useful."

"Hm... that's why I never bothered with roommates."

"Lucky you I guess," Jeremy shrugged. He picked up another tool from his box. "But some of us can't afford rent on our own, so we manage. Besides, I've made better friends since."

Ryan quirked a brow and hummed, "Friends huh? Like... like the ones you throw those parties with?"

"Ye~eah?" Jeremy dragged out. "I mean we do more than just throw parties together y'know. We hang out. We study together," he chuckled and glanced at Ryan. "What like you don't have friends or something?" he said sarcastically.

Ryan's cheeks flushed red. Immediately he turned his head to gaze out the window, his eyes squinting from the afternoon sun. Unconsciously he began to chew his lip. Jeremy watched his nervousness for a beat before frowning and getting back to work.

The conversation fell silent. After a moment Ryan continued to watch Jeremy work before another thought crossed his mind. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable Friday," he said quietly. "I guess we got off on the wrong foot."

"Specifically my foot having stumbled into your home," Jeremy said with a chuckle. "Don't worry about it. Shit happens y'know? And it's college, stuff will get weird." He sat back on his heels and threw his head back in a sigh. "Should work now," he breathed, turning the radiator on. It clattered for a moment but eventually hummed to life. "Boom! Well there ya go," he grinned ear to ear, quite pleased with his work.

"I guess that makes us even," Ryan hummed, an air of disappointment escaping his tone. He stood and extended a hand to help Jeremy to his feet.

Jeremy glanced up at Ryan and hopped up on his own, taking the hand in for a shake instead. "Y'know what? Consider that a free pass," he huffed. When his remark was met with confusion he prodded, "Dinner tonight, like you originally proposed. I'll take ya out."

"Really?" Ryan exclaimed, more elated than taken aback. He cleared his throat, "I mean, like I said it was just a joke. You really don't have to; you fixed my radiator. Do you know how long I've been waiting for someone to fix it?" Ryan let out a few nervous laughs. "Besides," he followed quietly, "Don't wanna ruin any plans you have with your friends."

Jeremy watched Ryan's eyes shift all over the room, unable to make eye contact. A smile tugged at his lips and he asked, "I don't think you ever told me your name, did you?"

"Oh? It's uh... I'm Ryan," he managed.

"Ryan," Jeremy repeated cheerfully. He reached for the other's shoulder and patted twice. "It's a date."

* * *

 

It took a bit of self encouragement but Ryan finally gathered the nerve to leave his apartment. Hesitation made him linger outside his door a moment longer. He didn't know what he was so nervous for anyway, it's not like he hasn't eaten with company before. And he knows Jeremy was just playing off his joke but... he called it a date.

It was dumb. It was stupid. And just as his watch clicked to 8:00PM he decided he was too unsure of himself to go out. A quick turn of his heel and the fumbling of his keys and he'd be safe in the comfort of his own company.

"Ryan!" Jeremy called.

“Shit,” he whispered.

"Hey man," Jeremy smiled to the floor as he locked up his apartment. "Ready to go?"

Ryan pressed his lips thin and mentally cursed himself. "Yeah... yeah uh, just give me a sec. Forgot something inside."

"It's cool. You been to the pasta joint on Route 7? Binge Bowl? Anyway I'm sure you can find it. I'll meet you over there okay?" Jeremy waved as he walked past him. "Endless garlic bread ends at 10 so y'know, don't take too long!" He called down the hall before entering the stairwell.

A held breath escaped Ryan's lungs and he pressed his forehead to the door. 'What am I doing...?' he thought. 'I have an exam tomorrow...'

Despite his reluctance he knew he'd regret missing endless garlic bread night. And a meal he didn't have to pay for? Besides... he'd been in love with Binge Bowl since he moved here. 'Fine,' he chewed the inside of his cheek.

Again, what was he so nervous for?

Ryan braced himself against the chill when he threw open the solid door of the complex. Route 7 wasn't far, maybe 10 minute's walk straight through campus, and just past the performing arts center where he spent most of his time anyway. Binge Bowl had become his guilty pleasure. 'Freshman fifteen' was an understatement compared to what Ryan put on in spaghetti. Though he was sad to move away from the dorm nearby it at least gave him the incentive to walk. Motivating himself to hit the gym was the next step.

Campus gave off a strange inviting glow during the frigid winter nights. Students somehow find the tolerance to keep hanging outdoors, warmed by bonfires or cigarettes, and bundled together to laugh, eat, or study. Ryan often found peace in knowing solitude wouldn't seem so lonely with the constant buzz of other's endeavors. Although, a part of him wishes for something more than the joy of observance.

It wasn't that he didn't have friends. Very few decent ones at least. They're just all like him; distant, quiet and studious. He only ever saw them in the theater, while they practiced and performed together. Occasionally when other classes were canceled they would congregate in the library. The minimal interaction outside of academics was more than enough for Ryan freshman year. Now nearing the halfway point in his college career he felt like he's missed out on so much.

Binge Bowl's warm familiarity lifted Ryan's spirit as he hurried inside. He took a moment to savor the strong garlic smell before a hand in the air beckoned him over. A quick smile graced his lips, but as he approached the booth his heart sank.

"Sup Ryan! These are the rest of your neighbors, and my roommates," Jeremy chimed. The three others that crowded the booth gave him a silent acknowledgment as they were introduced. "Jon, Matt, Mica, meet Ryan. He lives in 306."

"The apartment you broke into Friday?" Mica chuckled into her drink, straw bit between her teeth. "Sorry about him, he's a mess," she said as she scooted to make way.

"No it's... it's fine." Ryan weakly smiled as he took his seat. "Besides he's treating me to pasta, so I can call us even," he gestured to Jeremy with a piece of garlic bread he plucked from the basket.

"Lil J's treating all of us, right big guy? He drew the short stick this time," Jon pestered through nibbles of bread.

"You cool it there with the short jokes alright Risinger? You've met your quota!" Jeremy laughed. "I lost a bet," he explained to Ryan. "They thought I couldn't find my way home from memory, drunk. And I got close dammit!" he chuckled.

Ryan's smile grew as the whole table joined in laughter. Somehow his nerves began to melt when he observed just how comfortable they were with each other, and more surprisingly with him. The whole experience was new... nice. For the first time in a while he felt like he belonged.

The conversation moved smoothly to his studies and hobbies, and in turn he learned about theirs. Jon's working towards his journalism degree after having messed around in community college for too long. Though the oldest of the group by a few years he definitely kept a young personality at heart. Matt went on and on about his future in the film industry. Jeremy briefly teased how he's far too lazy to commit to a career like that, but they all were supportive of each other. Especially of the youngest, Mica, who at 19 fully decided college just wasn't for her. She was a kid beyond her years, an obvious genius in the way she talked and carried herself. Despite her ability to have made it this far she decided a break was best before entering Junior year.

"This time next year I hope to be living in another country. Love to travel, so that's where I'm going to take my photography skills," she said, framing Ryan's face with her fingers. "Build an impressive portfolio and see if that gets me into the program this time," she said with a sigh.

"You'll get in," Matt reassured. Everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

"Oh god guys," Jeremy huffed. "I think I made a mistake," he mumbled, comically slouching into his seat.

"Too much garlic bread?" Ryan teased.

Jeremy looked at him and opened his mouth to respond but instead let out a thunderous belch. The table went quiet before erupting into a fit of laughter and giggles.

Yeah, Ryan was having a great time.


	2. Chapter 2

The group left Binge Bowl with full stomachs and smiles on their faces.

"Still pretty early," Mica said, glancing at her phone. "You guys wanna hit the bars?"

"Uh? Is that really a question sis? You know it, let's go!" Jeremy chimed, taking Ryan's hand.

The latter froze in his steps upon contact. Ryan’s cheeks flushed and he opened his mouth to protest. Fear struck him, he didn't want to ruin the fun or let them down.

"What's the matter, Rye?" Jeremy asked, his hand still gripping Ryan's.

Ryan's heart missed a beat when he heard that nickname. He chewed his lip nervously and looked down at Jeremy. "Uhm," he started, "I don't drink, actually," his eyes fell to the floor when everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh psht! Is that what you're worried about?" Jeremy chuckled. "C'mon we're not going to force you to drink. You can just hang out!"

"Yeah, no biggie new guy," Jon piped up.

"It's...," Ryan watched Jeremy's finger rub his knuckles. His heart began to race and his nerves returned. After a beat he gently tore away and plunged his hands into his coat pockets. "Look tonight was fun guys, really. But I've got an exam tomorrow," he mumbled, unable to look anyone in the eye. "...Goodnight."

Without room for response, Ryan turned and headed towards the apartment complex. Jeremy watched him walk away, mouth agape, trying to find the words to stop him.

Mica placed a hand on her hip, "Gee," she sighed. "What a mood killer."

"Don't say that!" Matt snapped quietly. He brushed a lock of hair behind his ear and looked at Jeremy. "I'm sure he'll be fine. You coming?"

Jeremy stood a moment longer, watching Ryan's back get smaller as he walked. "Y'know? You guys have fun, I'll see you back home," he said with a wave.

* * *

 Jeremy caught up to Ryan without much effort. Still, he was out of breath when he reached the other's side. "Rye... Ryan are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied, continuing to keep his pace. "What happened to bar hopping?"

"Well I didn't want to go," Jeremy huffed. "What happened back there? I thought you were having a great time?"

"I was. And I did. And now I'm going home," Ryan bit, walking just slightly faster.

"Hey! Hey look would you just-," Jeremy put his hand on Ryan's arm to stop him. "Did I say something wrong? Did I like... offend you?" He asked, stepping in front of Ryan.

"No?" Ryan quirked a brow.

"Did one of them say something?"

"No..."

"Then? Ugh... Ryan," Jeremy pinched his the bridge of his nose. "I'm-... I’m sorry. I should just leave you alone."

"What if I don't want you to leave me alone?" Ryan blurted.

"Excuse me?" Jeremy questioned.

"Tonight I thought-. When you said-, earlier you...," Ryan's chest began to feel tight as he tried to explain. "Don't get me wrong! Your friends are great. It was nice hanging out really. I just thought..."

Jeremy watched the flustered man talk himself into a corner. A smirk tugged at his lips. "You thought I was really taking you on a date, didn't you?" He stepped closer.

Sweat beaded on Ryan's forehead. "No! I mean, you said it! You said 'it's a date' and everything!"

"Yeah? Only cause you joked about it Friday!" Jeremy laughed.

"Well then!” Ryan pressed his lips thin, trying to keep the hurt from showing on his face. "My mistake, I guess. I'll see you later," he moved to push his way past Jeremy and storm towards the complex once more.

Heavy snowflakes began to fall just as Ryan disappeared from view. This time Jeremy watched him go without protest.

"Yeah," he sighed to himself. "See you later..."

* * *

 Days passed without him hearing or seeing his neighbor. Besides that, the week had been particularly rough academically. Jeremy couldn't focus in class. Jeremy couldn't focus on studying. Hell, Jeremy even forgot to eat some days.

The apartment was mostly empty at the moment, save himself and Mica, who accompanied him in the living room. She was positioned upside down on the couch, tossing a tennis ball at the ceiling in rhythm to Jeremy's keyboard.

"Could ya chill, kid?" Jeremy mumbled, an irritated tone about his voice. "Trying to finish up a paper here."

"Can _you_ chill?" Mica quipped, showing no intention of stopping. "Haven't see you this tense since finals last semester."

"Well this semester's just been a little harder, alright?" He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "It's too much to worry about at once."

"Mmhmm... doesn't help that you're thirsty for that theater nerd."

Jeremy peered at her over the laptop screen. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't, 'cause you're in denial!" she accused, sitting upright on the sofa. "You've been this way since he stormed off all dramatic like Sunday night!"

" _This way_ is the way I always get when I'm too stressed out. It's nothing special, you're just making things up 'cause you're bored..."

"Oh yeah? 'Cause I'm bored? Jon and Matt must be bored too," Mica sassed. "They know it just like I do, they're just too afraid to tell it like it is." Jeremy blinked at her as she stood and walked towards him. "Dude you gotta do something, you can't just let your feelings tear you up from the inside. It's not healthy." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're your friends and we support you, so of course we're worried, Jeremy."

Jeremy stared at the blinking cursor in his document. "So what should I do?" he mumbled.

"How about you take a break?" she hummed, closing the laptop.

"...Alright," he groaned. "Thanks Mica, you're always so honest."

"Ya? Someone has to be." She chuckled as he bundled up. "If I see you back here within the hour I'm kicking you out again!" She called after him.

"Fair enough!" He responded, closing the apartment door behind him. A deep sigh escaped him when he headed towards the staircase and passed 306. For a moment he lingered, nearly tempted to knock. '...I need time,’ he thought. 'And he probably doesn't want to be bothered.'

With that, he carried on down the hall and stairs. Snow drifted inside and danced around his feet as soon as Jeremy pushed open the exit door.

Snowfall had been on and off since Sunday night. As it was later in the week, the bright blanket had been slushed into the grayish mess under student's feet. Thankfully it wasn't bitterly cold out today. Jeremy was at least grateful for that. As he stifled a growing yawn he was also grateful that tomorrow was Friday, which was an excuse for him to sleep in.

Jeremy watched his breath dance in the air. He tried to walk slower, think less, see more. What was astounding about winter weather is that it didn't stop people from having fun. Despite the constant struggle college students face Jeremy found his comfort in knowing they move on. A part of him wished he could do the same right now.

His thoughts tapered as the sound of a snowball fight pulled his attention. A group of seven freshmen gathered in front of the performing arts center were loudly ducking for cover and taking aim, albeit poorly. Jeremy couldn't help but smile as he stopped in his tracks to observe them. As he did, the shadow of a familiar figure sauntered past the main doors.

Curiosity got the best of him. He began to follow without thinking, right through the snowball fight and up the stairs. A rouge projectile fluffed off his shoulder, he brushed off the snow off his shoulder without stopping.

Once inside, he took a moment to appreciate the warmth. His eyes closed as the smell of coffee and cacao wafted from the cafe. Jealousy set in, the art building didn't have amenities like this. 'Theater... no wonder, they're so spoiled.' Before he could convince himself that he needed more caffeine he saw the same figure slip into a performance hall. Jeremy followed a few strides behind.

It was him alright; Ryan. A sense of relief washed over Jeremy, but he couldn't place why. Instead of approaching, he decided to take a seat in the back of the hall, just far enough in the shadows not to be spotted. Meanwhile, a few others crowded in the first two rows, bathed in the bright stage lights as they chatted quietly. The hint of a smile played at Jeremy's lips when Ryan passed them and walked on stage.

"Ryan Haywood?" Called a distant voice.

“Haywood,” Jeremy whispered. Something fluttered in his chest.

"Here to audition for the role of 'Iago' in Shakespeare's 'Othello'... correct?"

"Correct," Ryan responded.

"Excellent! You may begin when you are ready, Mr. Haywood."

Ryan cleared his throat and Jeremy unconsciously leaned forward.

>   "Good sir, be a man,  
>  Think every bearded fellow that’s but yoked  
>  May draw with you. There’s millions now alive  
>  That nightly lie in those unproper beds  
>  Which they dare swear peculiar. Your case is better.  
>  Oh, ’tis the spite of hell, the fiend’s arch-mock,  
>  To lip a wanton in a secure couch,  
>  And to suppose her chaste. No, let me know,  
>  And knowing what I am, I know what she shall be."

He delivered. Smoothly and without the fluster in his tone that Jeremy knew him for. Honestly it made him breathless, even as he watched Ryan thank the front row and exit the stage. Something told him to move when Ryan began to pack his things.

Outside the air had shifted to bitterly cold. Jeremy pulled his arms closer to his chest and shivered for warmth, hoping to catch Ryan soon. As if the snowfall cued him, the theater boy hastened out the front door.

"Hey," Jeremy called.

Ryan stiffened and turned to peer down at Jeremy. "...Hi."

The shorter man fidgeted. "You were great up there," Jeremy said. "I mean... I know nothing about performance so-,"

"You were watching me?" Ryan quirked a brow.

"Yeah? I mean I saw you go in so I figured I'd watch," he mumbled. "Haven't seen you in a while so...," his sentence trailed as did his gaze.

Ryan's expression softened when he noticed Jeremy's cheeks flush. "Let's go back inside," he suggested. "You look cold. Coffee?"

A simple nod sufficed as a response and the two hurried for the small cafe.

* * *

 Jeremy looked up as Ryan approached their table, carrying steaming cups in both hands. He smiled and quietly thanked Ryan as he was handed his coffee. "If we keep treating each other like this our neighbors will talk," he said quietly.

"Oh yeah? Like those rowdy ones in 307?" Ryan said with a chuckle. "Listen I-," his tone turning serious. "I didn't mean to ruin things Sunday."

"You didn't," Jeremy was quick to respond.

"No, I know I did." The conversation fell silent, settling a weight on their shoulders. Ryan chewed at his lip. "Can we start over?"

"Of course we can Rye," Jeremy extended his hand. "I mean... hello! I'm Jeremy, your neighbor in 307."

"I'm Ryan," he responded, a satisfied smile on his face as he shook the other's hand.

"Nice to meet you! Would you like to go out with me?" The last few words caught in his throat and he felt Ryan's fingers slip from his. Judging by the look on his face, Jeremy wasn't making a great second impression. "For real this time, Ryan," he managed with more confidence. "A real, honest date."

The suggestion hung in the air for a moment. Ryan’s gaze fell to his lap. “Jeremy…,” he hesitated. “We only met like, a week ago. Besides, you don’t want someone like me,” he mumbled. “I’m… not your type.”

“How would you know who is and isn’t my type?” Jeremy asked. A sigh escaped him and he leaned forward “Ryan, you’ve been on my mind since I woke up on your apartment floor. This past week I barely ate, barely slept. I was so worried that I offended you. After you stormed off, I was worried you wouldn’t talk to me again,” Jeremy confessed. His heart pounded in his chest. “I want to know more about you, but only if you want to.”

Ryan pondered a moment longer. He tried to find a reason, a warning, anything to sway him. Though the harder he tried the more willing he became. His disbelief vanished. "Alright, Jeremy," he sat back in his chair, taking a sip of his coffee. "It's a date. And it's your turn to treat,” he said with a gentle smile.

Jeremy's face lit up and he flashed a toothy grin. “Well it’s only fair!”

* * *

 

Shortly after they made plans Ryan had to leave for his evening class. Jeremy walked him part of the way before heading back to the apartment complex. There was a spring in his step, and suddenly the muddy snow didn't seem so grey.

"Well you look refreshed," Mica noted as he walked through the door. "What happened?"

Jeremy flashed her a toothy grin, “I caught up with Ryan, and I asked him out!"

"Good!" Jon chimed in from the kitchen. "If you weren't going to I was." Jeremy shot him a look. "What? You know my thing for theater nerds," he said with smirk.

Mica rolled her eyes. "So where are you taking him?"

Jeremy scrunched his brows. “I don’t know actually,” he sighed.

“How about back to Binge Bowl? He like loved that place,” Mica suggested. “He ate his plate and mine.”

“No no that’s too casual!” Jon dismissed her suggestion with a wave of his hand. “A drama queen like him probably wants something elegant. Flashy! Take him to Toronto’s, their salmon steak is to die for.” Jon placed a hand on his chest and closed his eyes.

“Are you out of your mind?” Matt mumbled as he entered from down the hall. Jeremy turned as Matt joined his side. “You think Lil J has that kinda money to spend on a first date? Besides, that level of commitment would just scare him away.”

“What do you know about what a man likes?” Jon huffed.

Matt slid his headphones to his neck. “Take him to Eastside. It’s cheap enough where you won’t have to sell your kidney for dessert. And not a place with holes in the seats and take out Pad Thai.”

Mica crossed her arms. “Binge Bowl’s Pad Thai is fantastic, thanks,” she stated matter-of-factly.

Jeremy smiled and patted Matt’s back. “Thanks dude. That’s a great idea,” he said. “Thank you all really for tolerating me this week. I know I was really bringing the mood down.”

“Nah, we’re your friends! It’s what we do,” Jon cheered.

“Yeah and uh, friends don’t let friends forget that their paper is due,” Mica shrugged.

“Oh, shit!” Jeremy rushed towards his laptop and scooped it up. “Alright everybody quiet! I need to concentrate!” He called as he sprinted towards his room.

Mica giggled and Matt shook his head. They were happy things were finally turning around for their little troublemaker.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell am I doing?"

Ryan gripped the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. His face was baby smooth. His hair was brushed back out of his face. He even used teeth whitening strips.

_Teeth whitening strips._

It was embarrassing that he was this nervous. Knots grew in his stomach the longer he stared at himself. Should he cancel? For a moment his mind wandered back to dates he’s had in the past. How some left him wishing he’d open up more or tried harder to show interest. It was just so difficult for him to show what he was feeling.

Sure, Jeremy made Ryan feel at ease. Hanging out with him and his friends made Ryan share more than he ever had with anyone. So what if Ryan clams up? What if Jeremy finds him boring? Or worse, what if Jeremy thinks he’s a try-hard?

Ryan took another look at himself in the mirror. Oh fuck… he should definitely cancel.

A quick knock at his front door distracted him.

Too late.

Ryan sighed and closed his eyes before standing up straight. He gave himself one more pass, smoothing his shirt and tucking away a stray hair. "Not much left you can do Haywood," he mumbled. With an air of reluctance he pulled himself out of the bathroom.

"Just a sec!" He called, scrambling for his things. With his nerves pushed a side he put on his best smile, took a deep breath, and opened the door. "Hey there-," the end of his sentence fell short.

Jeremy tilted his head back and blinked up at Ryan. "Everything okay?" he asked softly.

"Just fine," Ryan swallowed.

Try as he might, he couldn't help himself from glancing Jeremy up and down a few times. Resting on his broad shoulders he wore a purple letterman jacket, probably two sizes larger than he needed. In contrast was the orange t-shirt that clung to his torso. It didn't leave much to the imagination.

A sly smile curled on Jeremy's lips as he watched Ryan flush red. "You look good too," he cooed. Ryan was dressed simply, all black in a button up and slacks. Somehow he was able to pull it off without looking overdressed.

Ryan gave a short nod and turned to lock his apartment. "You never did tell me where we're going," he hummed.

"It's a surprise. Though I hope you like seafood," Jeremy quipped, stepping off down the hall. His date followed just a pace behind. "How've you been since the last time I saw you? Properly I mean."

"You mean last week?" Ryan sighed. "It was... rough."

"Did you get the part?" Jeremy asked, letting Ryan step ahead down the staircase.

"No," he mumbled. "I mean not the one I wanted."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. Besides that I'm not doing great with a couple of my other classes. Art history is a bitch," he huffed as he pushed open the heavy door to the outside. The weather had returned to a milder state. Most of the snow had melted since it stopped Thursday night.

"Oh I'm all about art history!" Jeremy chimed. "Took it last semester, smooth sailing," he motioned his hand through the air as he sauntered past Ryan. "I can help you study if you want."

"I'd appreciate that," Ryan said. A warm smile crossed his face as Jeremy looked up at him and grinned.

They walked in comfortable silence for a short distance towards the parking lot. A dim blue hue softly peaked through distant trees as the evening set. The two took their time as they crossed the asphalt until they neared a wide-bodied purple muscle car. Jeremy thrust his hand into his pocket and fiddled with his keys. The car chirped twice, signaling that it was unlocked.

Ryan chuckled, "Can't say I'm surprised really." He smirked and rounded the front towards the passenger seat. "Are you uh, overcompensating?"

"Hey!" Jeremy pointed sternly. He couldn't suppress his own smile. "Don't make me start with you. Friends get two short jokes a day that’s it!" He shook his head and slid into the driver's seat.

"Mmhmm," Ryan hummed. "And what if you decide I'm more than just a friend? Do I get three short jokes then?"

Jeremy's smile widened. "We'll have to see about that, won't we?"

* * *

 

The drive to Eastside wasn't long, blessed be the light weekend traffic. It was a small restaurant just off the shoreline. Interestingly enough they also owned the beach next door. As he spotted it, Ryan's mind drifted to warmer weather, cookouts, summer dates...

Jeremy led the way into the restaurant. Once they were seated and settled he smiled awkwardly at Ryan. "So, said I'd like to know more about you," he started. "Besides theater, what else are you into?"

"Well… I like computers. Building them, fixing them; technology is pretty incredible. Dancing, singing...video games?"

"Video games!" Jeremy cheered. "Oh wow, that's awesome. What kind of stuff do you play?"

Ryan breathed, "Anything I can afford y'know? Been playing a lot of Battlegrounds lately."

"Dude, we have to play together!" Jeremy leaned closer and lowered his voice, "I team up with Matt and Jon and they fucking suck. You gotta help me."

A deep chuckle rose from Ryan's chest. "I'll be your battle buddy," he grinned.

"I like the sound of that!"

Their conversation stayed lively through the night. Ryan shared more about his theater passion and Jeremy reassured him at every doubt he expressed. When Jeremy gushed about his artwork and excitedly showed off a few pieces Ryan hung onto every word. With each new aspect of each other's personality the two found themselves aching to know more.

"This was nice," Jeremy sighed as they walked out of the restaurant. Neither of them were in a rush, dragging their feet and kicking up rocks. "I really, really enjoyed myself."

Ryan gave a soft smile. He wanted to say it was happening all too fast. That they'd only met two weeks ago. That he needed more time. But the truth was, he didn't. Everything felt completely natural.

And that terrified him.

"I haven't-," Ryan started, the hesitation catching in his throat. "I haven't done this... in a very long time."

"Done what?" Jeremy asked. They had stopped at his car, Ryan leaning his back on the passenger door and Jeremy in front of him.

"Uhh...," Ryan flushed red as he looked down at met Jeremy's gaze. "Felt like this with someone."

"Me too," Jeremy breathed. He brushed his fingertips against Ryan's waist. "Do you like it?"

"I don't know yet," Ryan said quietly.

The two lingered in a dazed state, unable to pursue any thoughts they were harboring. Ryan barely opened his mouth to say more as a group of loud teens fumbled out of the restaurant, distracting him. Jeremy blinked and pulled away.

"Ah, well... we should get back home," he mumbled, fiddling with his keys.

"...Right," Ryan sighed. He opened the car door and slid into the seat. Nervousness welled in his chest. Words caught in his throat. For the first time that night something felt incomplete.

It was going to be a long ride home.

* * *

 

Late nights in college meant 3 AM, occasionally 5. And on weekends you could forget about it. So 10 PM wasn't "late" by anyone's standards when Jeremy led Ryan by the hand up the stairs of the complex.

"I had a great time," Ryan said, breaking the long silence between them.

Jeremy halted a step above Ryan and turned to face him. "Would you... would you like to go out again sometime?"

Ryan tilted his head back, eyes half closed as he looked up at Jeremy. His lips curled into a gentle smile. "I dunno. How are you going to convince me?"

"Good question," Jeremy hummed. He brought his free hand to Ryan's cheek, slowly dipping closer as he asked, "How about this?" His kiss was gentle, slow, and cautious. Just as he was beginning to pull away Ryan grasped at his hips and kissed him deeper.

"Weird that you're taller," Ryan rasped as they broke for air.

"Oh yeah?" Jeremy wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck, "What are you gunna do about it?”

Ryan smirked and took Jeremy’s waist in his arms. They made their way up the rest of the steps, Ryan clumsily pushing open the door with his back. "Fuck," he whispered, shuddering at Jeremy's harsh kisses against his neck. He pressed Jeremy against his apartment door and fumbled for his keys.

Once unlocked the apartment door flew open and the two stumbled in, a huffing mess of kissing and grasping. Ryan set Jeremy down and gently pushed him onto the sofa. A smug grin flashed across his face as Ryan began to unbutton his shirt. "I guess I've convinced you?" Jeremy hummed.

With his shirt tossed to the floor Ryan moved to straddle Jeremy's waist between his knees. "I guess you have," he said quietly. One of his hands cupped Jeremy's face and he leaned down to kiss him again.

"Gee Haywood," Jeremy breathed as Ryan pulled away. "Do you always fuck on the first date? Or am I a lucky exception?"

"Do you want to be?" Ryan asked.

Jeremy drew a deep breath and sighed. "I don't...," he hesitated. "You'd still go out with me if I said no?"

"Of course I would," Ryan responded quickly. He sat back up and gave Jeremy space.

"Okay," Jeremy nodded and slowly sat upright, pulling himself out from under Ryan. "I'm sorry, I just... I want to take it slow with you."

"Don't apologize," Ryan said softly. "Slow is good. I like slow." He took Jeremy's hand and rubbed his knuckles.

A peaceful silence settled between them as their mood shifted and the arousal dissipated. The two relaxed into the couch, getting lost in each other's rhythmic breathing. Moonlight filtered through the shades casting deep blue shadows across the apartment. Gentle smiles graced their features. Jeremy nearly fell asleep.

"So...," he mumbled. "Does this mean we're dating now?"

"Yeah, I suppose it does."

Jeremy stretched and made himself comfortable across Ryan's lap. "Wanna go out again tomorrow?" he yawned.

Quiet chuckles interrupted Ryan's breath. He closed his eyes and rested his head. "Sure Jeremy. **It's a date**."


End file.
